


Butterfly ( I know exactly what you do )

by Christeee



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 09:24:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9315335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christeee/pseuds/Christeee
Summary: Drabbles of Olicity momentsTheir daughter asks a important question ?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : I do not own Arrow or any of it's characters.

" Where do babies come from ? "

Oliver stared at his 4 years old daughter, blinking, had he heard her right? Did she just ask him that? Well in the hindsight he was not at all surprised, what with her being Felicity's daughter and her constant knack for curiosity that got her in trouble. Just last week she traumatized their dog Jello by plucking at his fur to know why he has fur and she doesn't.

A tug on his pants reminded him of his present predicament. He looked down to see his daughter's awfully hopeful big blue eyes looking at him as if he hung the moon. He reached to pull her in his lap. 

" Ok so ummm, uhh yeah umm the big white bird you know the big kind yeah they... " He didn't get to complete the sentence before this daughter interrupted him.

" Daddy, no I know you put it in there. The truth please " His daughter stared at him, the exact replica of his expression on her own. 

His eyes were probably wide as saucers. How the hell did she know that, she is just a kid, she's not supposed to know those kinds of things. The images of those activities filled his head and he was definitely turning red. Ok back to the problem.

" Honey you wanna tell Daddy how you know that " 

His daughter sure had an air of Moira Queen grace as she simply waved her hand and said, "Yeah I heard mommy shouting upstairs about how she didn't fit into any of her clothes due to her huge stomach and that it was your fault for putting the baby in there" 

Well that cleared a lot of things. Felicity was 7 months pregnant and couldn't wait to get the baby, a boy out in the world. She was crankier than she was with Emilia their first.

" Daddy, I wanna know " Emilia tugged on his shirt. She was impatient too, like him.

" Yeah um yup I put it in their but because your mom asked me to so why don't you go and ask her " 

At this she went running up the stairs and Oliver dreaded his wife's loud voice he was sure to get but hey he was not gonna be the one to give this answer, besides she was better in explaining things. 

After exactly 4 minutes and 28 seconds, 

" OLIVER JONAS QUEEN, WHAT IS OUR DAUGHTER ASKING ME ? " 

Yup, he was doomed.

Felicity hurried down the stairs, well as much as she could could with the extra weight.

" Why is Emilia in our room asking me how Daddy put a baby in you Mommy " 

He raised his hands in surrender, " Hey this one is all on you, she heard you muttering about how you couldn't fit into any of your clothes due to the baby I put into you so she came to ask me how I did it. Of course I tried to tell her the stork story but she is your daughter " 

Felicity glared at him but sighed , " What are we gonna do ? "

Oliver sighed and got up squeezing her shoulder, " Hey it's ok I will take care of it " 

He went upstairs to find Emilia in her room, " hey baby girl, listen to me will you " 

His daughter came to climb in his lap and looked at him.

" Babies are god's gift and we are blessed to have your little brother. Now about how they came, I will tell you when you are old enough " 

Emilia started, " But daddy why " 

" Remember when Uncle Digg bought little Sara over to go to the park but you were not allowed to play with her because you were too small for the big slide. You took the smaller slide. Just like that now you are not big enough to know about it. When you reach 14 your mother and I will have to have a talk with you. Well I am pretty sure you will have it figured it out by then but still we will be here. " 

That seems to have worked because she nodded her head, " Ok daddy ". She smacked a kiss to his cheek and went off to play. 

Felicity who was standing at the door listening and held his hand and said " You are a good father " .

He kissed her forehead, " I try to be " 

Until, 10 yrs later.

" Dad " 

" Yes baby girl " 

She had a mischievous glint in her eyes, " Where do babies come from ? "

God was she 14 already.


End file.
